


Something He Should Not Know

by DanchouPancake (PancakeStacks)



Category: Bertholdt fubar/Reiner braun - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, armin alert, bertholdt fubar - Fandom, reiner braun - Fandom, ymir/Christa
Genre: F/F, M/M, yandere!Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeStacks/pseuds/DanchouPancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin noticed something about Bertholdt that may leave him at risk</p><p> </p><p>Yandere!Bertholdt written for NimueKlein on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something He Should Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d work

Bertholdt had brains, and while he was strong, it was Reiner that looked more physically imposing. The teen’s muscles always looked so restrained under his uniform that Armin was surprised they hadn't ripped. That wasn't to say he should discount Bertholdt as imposing, his height made it almost impossible not to notice him but his soft facial features, his eyes that followed Reiner with such a raw fondness that it almost seemed impossible to see the possessiveness that cut through on rare occasions. Eren had told him he was being too paranoid and Jean had shrugged it off as a trick of the light. 'He's a tall guy, the light bounces off him different to us'.

But Armin was determined he'd seen those looks. The tall boy's gentle brown eyes would harden in an instant and if he noticed Armin looking he would just smile. The coldness would vanish, unseen by any one who wasn't looking for it. It took him a while to realise the real reason behind Bertholdt's expression. At first he thought it was Christa, the girl had an ability to bring together people and reassure them in a way that made them feel like they were being saved. It was probably the reason why she was often affectionately referred to as God amongst the squad. That idea had quickly changed when one day he saw Christa being hassled by Reiner again. 

Bertholdt was too close to chance glaring at her, Armin thought, lest anyone see him. Armin had come to the conclusion that Bertholdt didn't like it when he was spotted with such a dark expression and so wouldn't risk exposing it to Christa when he was standing right behind them. This scene of course didn't last long as the moment Ymir found out that Christa was with Reiner she was there in a heart beat, arms wrapped protectively around the younger girl. 

Ymir made up some excuse about needing to leave and grabbed Christa's hand and led her away without bothering to say good-bye. Christa waved and tried her best to keep up with the taller girls long stride. Armin had peered back, wanting to see Bertholdt's reaction and gasped. The boys face looked absolutely murderous from behind Reiner who was still watching the girls leave. 

Could he have been wrong? Reiner flinched, something unusual for him, as Bertholdt placed a hand on his shoulder. The hand slid around Reiner's shoulder, chest and then curved back up. His other hand mirrored the first until it looked like Bertholdt was hugging Reiner from behind. The shorter boy was frozen on the spot as Bertholdt buried his face into his neck. He must have been whispering to him, Armin decided, from the way Reiner's expression changed from nervous to frightened in less than a second. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Armin watching carefully as Reiner nodded and sometimes-mumbled words back. His expression had softened from scared to nervous again but without hearing what Bertholdt was saying, it was hard to think of what could have been said had spooked him so. Eventually Bertholdt pulled back, eyes back to that familiar soft brown that everyone knew. He pressed a kiss to Reiner's temple and let go completely. Reiner turned around and spoke too low for Armin to hear. Bertholdt nodded in return and the pair started to walk away. 

With not much else to do Armin stood. He had seen all he needed to and it wouldn't do to get caught. He decided to keep this information to himself.

He didn't know that as he walked away, that those same brown eyes he'd been watching, were already aware.


End file.
